femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameran (Sailor Moon)
Cameran was a youma owned by Nephrite who was recruited by him as an aid in gathering human energy for the revival of Queen Metallia. Information Her mission was to help him gather the energy, belonging to the award-winning photographer Kijin Shinokawa. Kijin Shinokawawho took out the highest honour in a Japanese National Photography contest, became an instant celebrity in the eyes of Usagi Tsukino, Naru Osaka, and two of her class mates. Unfortunately Kijin Shinokawa fell victim to Nephrite who took advantage of his dedication to photography by implanting via his evil crest, the essence of the youma Cameran inside his camera, after ironically saving him from falling off a cliff face during a personal photo shoot of a sunset harbour scene. Whilst Nephrite was performing intonation with the stars, the main star Sirius confirmed that his target Kijin Shinokawa will serve Queen Metallia well once he attains his highest energy level. To achieve this, the youma possessed Kijin Shinokawa to take pictures of live targets teaming with energy i.e. young women where his energy level will increase towards its peak. Subsequently, Kijin Shinokawa sponsored a model quest for young women to participate in. A deluded Usagi Tsukino was folly to this as she was selected, along with Naru Osaka, her teacher and hundreds of other girls for his photo shoot in the New Japan Hotel. Luna had a hunch over the intentions of Kijin Shinokawa (Peter Fisher) after noticing, how he was not choosy over the women he selected for his photo shoot and this was confirmed after she witnesses Kijin Shinokawa photograph an unlucky group of five women, who disappear inside an alternate dimension, which drained their energy for the Queen Metallia. Luna tries to warn Usagi Tsukino but Usagi , who was more interested in preparing for the photo shoot, dismisses Luna speculation, until she ruins her swim suit by ripping a bow from it. A furious Usagi gives chase to Luna, who eventually showed her, what was going on. Consequently, she confronts Kijin Shinokawa and transforms into Sailor Moon. As Sailor Moon she dodged photo shoots from Kijin Shinokawa and eventually disarmed him of his camera, by using her kick, to knock it out of his hands, into a nearby pool . As Sailor Moon tended towards an unconscious Kijin, Cameran made her simultaneous appearance. Cameran proceeded to battle Sailor Moon as she used her Shutter Attack to trap Sailor Moon. The Shutter Attack was unique as it allowed for Cameran to use the palm of her right hand to create from there a giant eyeball, which was capable of firing bursts of white energy at her intended target, thus causing them to disappear (supposedly in an alternate dimension). Sailor Moon managed to dodge her initial shutter attack, but at the cost of loosing Kijin, to whom she was tending to. Again Sailor Moon was very lucky to dodge Cameran’s attacks, with Luna even taking a shot for her. A confident Cameran produced from her fist, two-dimensional photos of her two recent victims (Kijin Shinokawa and Luna) before showing them to Sailor Moon and cornering her. Fortunately; Sailor Moon received assistance from Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars who offered her help. Sailor Mercury used her Sabão Spray attack to fill the air with bubbles and mist, while Sailor Mars used her anti evil scroll attack against Cameran. But no matter how many times Sailor Mars, would use her anti evil scroll attack against the youma, the speed of Cameran's Shutter Attack made it impossible, as she was able use it to deflect each of Sailor Mars’s Akuryo Taisan; and even made Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars to vanish without a trace as well. After producing trophy images of Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars for Sailor Moon to look at, Cameran again cornered Sailor Moon, but this time, in front of a mirror. In a rare show of brilliance, Sailor Moon tricked the youma into firing at a mirror. As Sailor Moon leapt out of the way, the evil bursts of white energy being emitted from Cameran’s Shutter Attack backfired as it reflected back onto her leaving her seriously weakened and powerless. Cameran was subsequently destroyed by Sailor Moon’s Moon Tiara. Every victim of Cameran, reappeared as Kijin called off the model quest. Etymology Cameran '''could be a portmanteau of '''camera '''and '''man. Trivia Cameran's last words in the DiC dub are memorable. "There goes my shot at getting into Queen Beryl's Evil Hall of Fame! Nasty Sailor brat!" Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Possessor Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased